1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a glasses, and more particularly to a foldable glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable glasses are glasses that can be folded so as to reduce their sizes for carrying or storing. They are popular to consumers. However, conventional foldable glasses have rooms for improvement. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,766, the lenses of a pair of foldable glasses can be folded away from the user""s face based on a folding means at the bridge of the glasses. When in use, the lenses can move away from the user""s face, while the bridge remains substantially anchored to his nose. Such misalignment can create discomfort to the user. Also, the bridge portion of the frame might be bent by unexpected force, which can hurt the user. So, typically, such glasses include a securing device to prevent the bridge portion of the frame from being bent by accident or by use. Such a structure typically increases the cost of the glasses. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,119, the lenses fold in towards the face. But in the folded position, the lenses of such glasses are exposed and can be scratched. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,116, the temples protect the lenses when the glasses are in a folded position. However, the temples are in a special structurexe2x80x94thicker at their front section and thinner at their rear section. Typical consumers may not be accustomed to such a different temple structure.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a pair of foldable glasses comprises two lenses, which are coupled together by a folding mechanism. Each lens has a first side, and a second side that is opposite to the first side. When the glasses are in use or are being worn by a user, the first sides face the eyes of the user. When folded, the first sides face each other. Each temple of the glasses has a front section, and a rear section that can be folded or retracted into the front section. This allows the temple to be in extended or shortened configurations. Also, each temple is pivoted by a pivoting joint to allow the temple to be rotated from being perpendicular to being parallel to the lens, and to be rotated from being extended rearward to being extended forward from the lens. In one approach to fold the glasses, the temples are rotated from the rearward to the forward positions of the lenses. Then the temples are shortened, with their rear sections retracted into their corresponding front sections. After the temples are shortened, they are folded parallel to the lenses. Finally, the lenses are folded with their first sides facing each other so that the glasses are in the folded position.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrates by way of example the principles of the invention.